Not again
by Adhara Amy Black
Summary: Apenas uma olhada nos pensamentos de Finnick Odair após o anúncio do Massacre Quaternário.


"De novo não."

Essa era a frase que cruzava repetidamente os pensamentos de Finnick Odair. Parecia uma brincadeira doentia. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não de novo. Não era justo – na realidade, a vida não é justa com ninguém mas, aparentemente, ela fazia questão de torturá-lo com uma maior frequência. Não parecia que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. Quer dizer, aquilo _não podia _estar acontecendo. Era demais. Não de novo. O som dos canhões de dez anos atrás ainda lhe assombrava. Bastava fechar os olhos que o escutava. O maldito canhão que anunciava mais uma morte. Mais uma vida tirada. Mais uma família destruída. Mais um futuro perdido.

Todos os anos, mais vinte e quatro vidas eram destruídas. Sim, vinte e quatro. Pois até mesmo o único a sair vivo já está morto. A pessoa que sobrevive à arena é completamente diferente daquela que era quando entrou. É uma versão traumatizada. Assombrada. Forçada a assistir cenas que jamais sairiam de seus pensamentos, que se repetiriam todas as noites em seus pesadelos. Os médicos da Capital conseguiam cicatrizar as feridas do corpo mas jamais seriam capazes de curar as feridas da alma. Essa fica permanentemente machucada. Uma eterna lembrança da desgraça por ela sofrida. Uma memória sangrenta, destinada a não coagular.

Uma pequena centelha de esperança ainda existia em seu coração. Falsa, mas ainda existia. Uma parte de si ainda acreditava, inutilmente, que o papel com seu nome não seria escolhido. Que ele não subiria outra vez ao palco como tributo. Que não seria forçado a voltar à arena. Era uma ilusão. Sabia disso. Mas não custava nada fingir, ao menos por alguns instantes. Tinha quase certeza de que todos os papeis teriam seu nome. E também tinha quase certeza de que o nome a ser chamado antes do seu seria o _dela. _Annie Cresta. Seria mais uma forma de tortura-lo: vê-la sofrer novamente. Talvez ele aguentasse voltar à arena, provavelmente não sobreviveria, mas talvez aguentasse. Finnick sabia que ela não. A garota que estava soluçando em seus braços, os gritos abafados por seu peito, não aguentaria. As feridas da alma permaneciam abertas em todos os sobreviventes. Em Annie, uma nova ferida surgia sobre as outras a todos os instantes, tornando ainda mais dolorosa uma dor já insuportável.

Ele gostaria de gritar. Gritar até ficar sem voz. Gritar até que suas cordas vocais se rompessem. Mas ele não tinha esse luxo. Para Annie, ele era uma âncora. Se ele se permitisse essa reação, ela seria arrastada pela correnteza. Ele tinha que se manter firme, mesmo que fosse praticamente impossível. Ele deixara algumas lágrimas escaparem de seus olhos, mas fora só isso. Elas escorriam por seu rosto e desapareciam nos cabelos escuros de Annie. Era o máximo de fraqueza que poderia demonstrar.

De madrugada, quando Annie finalmente havia conseguido fechar os olhos, Finnick encarava o teto. Annie dormia um sono agitado, porém, isso não era muito diferente do "normal". Como sempre – ao menos quando estava no Distrito Quatro e não sendo usado na Capital – ela a abraçava durante a noite. Não conseguia dormir. O que também não era muito diferente do normal. Mas dessa vez, ele tinha outro motivo fora os costumeiros pesadelos. Sua mente tentava arquitetar alguma espécie de plano para escapar dessa situação, desse mundo que não o deixava viver em paz.

Alguns anos atrás, Finnick descobrira sobre a rebelião através de Mags e, desde então, tornara-se extremamente envolvido com a ideia. A hora estava cada vez mais próxima. A faísca havia sido lançada com as frutas nos últimos jogos. Um ato talvez inconsciente, mas que marcara a história de Panem. Era óbvio que a garota e o garoto do Distrito Doze não estavam realmente apaixonados. Quer dizer, que a garota não estava. Ao menos isso era óbvio aos olhos de Finnick: ele não conseguia enxergar em Katniss o brilho que via nos olhos de Annie quando ela o olhava nos olhos. Em Peeta, esse brilho era facilmente perceptível.

Já na Capital, todos pareciam acreditar na "história de amor". Ao menos era isso que diziam as mulheres espalhafatosas que compravam o tempo de Finnick. Mas era apenas uma questão de tempo. Faltava pouco tempo para a explosão. A explosão da rebelião. No entanto, ainda não era a hora certa. Ele precisaria contatar os vitoriosos que estavam envolvidos com o caso – o que suspeitava que Mags já estivesse fazendo – para confirmar. Ele sabia que essa noite seria complicada para todos. Lágrimas, raiva, revolta... Eles haviam vencido, cumprido sua parte, matado pessoas, sobrevivido. E agora queriam que eles fizessem tudo isso mais uma vez. Não era justo. "De novo não."


End file.
